Maiko Tenten
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: The Akatsuki needs Tenten for their next mission, and Tenten sees a chance to prove she's better than she gets credit for. But how did the Akatsuki ome back from the dead? Rn'R, plz. Enjoy! TenxHi, TenxIta, DeixSas, NarxHin, InoxChoj, TemxShika.
1. What, are you serious?

Tentens woke up in the dimly lit room, trying to focus her eyes. She didn't recognize anything. Where the hell was she?

She sat up in the bed and carefully looked around. A dim, red light glowed softly in a window which was too small for her to climb out of. There was a desk in front of it, a cabinet opposite the bed, and a bedside table beside the huge bed. The room smelled slightly of disinfectant, and everything seemed painfully clean.

She looked down at her hands and rubbed them together, an old habit she had to keep them warm. But she realized there was no need: they were already warm, and it surprised her. Tenten slowly stood up, trying to locate her weapons but found that they were gone. Then she remembered: she had fallen asleep at home as usual, and she never wore weapons at night. Someone must have moved her in her sleep. Strange, she thought to herself. Who had gotten past all her traps? Why hadn't she woken up? To say she was disappointed with herself would be an understatement.

She walked over to the desk and opened the two unlocked drawers. Only normal things in them: paper, a few pens and rubbers, some ink and rulers. She opened the cabinet next, finding it filled with her both own clothes and some she could see would fit her, but they were definitely new. She was still in her pyjamas, and decided she would change before she tried to get out.

As she was getting dressed, she realized how calm she was being about the situation. She was locked in a room, no idea of how she had gotten there or who had put her here. But then, it was better this way. Freaking out never did any good. You simply had to work with the situation and what it had to offer. When she was done she tried to open the door. It clicked open easily, much to her surprise. She stopped dead as her eyes met the two of the man in front of her.

"So, sleep good, un?" The blonde man in front of her asked. Tenten just stared at him. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Tenten mentally shrugged. No time to show weakness, stranger things had happened.

"Yes." She stated in a strangely calm voice. "I presume I am at the Akatsuki headquarters?" The man in front of her, whom she knew as Deidara, simply nodded and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Very good, Tenten-chan. Now, if you would be so kind, follow me. The dinner will be served any time now." He motioned for her to follow him and did just that. His smile widened a little. "It is nice that you don't act stupid like so many others would. I mean, this makes this easier for the both of us, un." He simply stated, and Tenten nodded. She walked beside him down the long corridor, lit the same way that her room had been. They took to a left, and she saw a yellow light slip out from a door standing a jar. The blue-eyed man opened the door completely and offered a friendly gesture. "After you, Tenten-chan." He said with a smile. The room which had just been full of conversation turned stone quiet as all the eyes were focused on her. Somebody cleared his throat.

"You will be sitting here." Tenten stared. She couldn't help it. She knew what the Akatsuki looked like, but to see them all at once was just too much. She wasn't afraid, because if they had wanted to kill her they'd have done the by now. She assumed she was some kind of hostage.

She recognized the man whom had spoken to her as Itachi, red eyes seemingly drilling their way into her soul. She felt another blow on her insides. _Wasn't he supposed to be dead as well?! _However, she once again knew better than to show her confusion, or at least tried her hardest not to look too terrified. Instead, she just walked around the round table and sat herself between him and Hidan, whom she presumed should by all laws still be in a pile somewhere.

She looked around the table. It was insane. How on earth had they all come back to life like that? What jutsu could have done this? Beside the simple fact that she was confused and a little scared about the whole situation, sitting down having dinner with the Akatsuki, she was immensely thrilled. She knew it was the wrong feeling, she knew she was supposed to try and develop a plan, but at the same time she knew it would be useless. They were too many, and frankly, too good. If they knew how to resurrect themselves, she didn't stand a chance.

That brought on the same question she'd been thinking about ever since she had woken up: why on earth was she here? What could they possibly want with her? It didn't seem to make any sense. They could probably have killed all of Konoha if they had wanted to, and... She froze in her seat. What if they already had? And in that case, why was she still alive? Perhaps this was all just an illusion anyways; maybe none of this was real. She glanced at Deidara, who was sitting across her from the table, passing a basket of bread around. He caught her eyes and smiled at her.

"So, how do you like your room, un?" He asked in a friendly tone. She stared a little in disbelief at him. Was that a serious question?

"Uh, I guess I like it..." She smiled a small smile back at him. She had to. How else was she supposed to react to all of this?

"Good, un. I assume you saw the new clothing in your wardrobe?" Tenten nodded, noting the fact that he indeed had said _her_ wardrobe.

"Did you like them?" Tobi asked in a restrained exited voice, and Tenten turned to smile at him as well.

"Yes, I did, very much. Thank you." She really didn't know what to think of all of this, and wouldn't be surprised if she'd wake up any moment soon. Tobi gave a little shriek of joy.

"See, Deidara-Sempai, I told you she would! She liked it!" And for once, Deidara smiled at his orange-masked friend, startling a few people around the table.

"Un, you were right Tobi, thanks for all the help, un." Tenten nearly jumped as she heard a voice on her left side mutter, completely forgetting he was there.

"Watch it Deidara, I think you just said something fucking nice for once." The silver-haired man beside gave a smirk before he passed the bread on to Tenten, keeping his smirk as he reached the basked over to her. She took it with a polite nod, grabbed a piece of bread, and reached the basket over to Itachi who didn't say anything.

"So..." Tenten said, getting everyone to aim their attention on her. "Can someone please explain why I'm having dinner with you?" She asked simply. "Oh, Kisame-san, please pass the soy?" And Kisame did with a curious smile on his face. Tenten filled a small bowl, dipped an onigiri, and looked up expectantly at the group. "So?" She asked again.

Pein nodded to Deidara, who once again smiled a warm smile at her. It confused her to no end, but she figured it was better than what could have been.

"We need a Kunoichi for our next mission to accompany Konan. You are to disguise yourselves as Geiko and Maiko, un. We chose you because you have the most advantages of all female ninja we could think of." He started to count on his fingers. "You are not shy or timid; you are a fast learner and one of the best Kunoichi of Konoha, un. Also, you are extremely intelligent and collected. Just the fact that you could sit down and start to eat like this, and not freak out because there are, well..." He glanced around. "A few people you must have assumed to be dead here, un. Including myself, un. Well it just proves the fact that we chose right. Also, your long hair was a plus, no doubt, un." He smiled at her, expecting an answer of some sort.

"Uh, okay." She'd never imagined this. "So..." She tried to think of something to say. "Where is it? What am I supposed to do?" Her excitement shushed her other feelings and questions. What would her team and all her other friends do? Would Neji miss her? Would they come for her? But right now she didn't care. She had never gotten assigned to a mission like this before.

She hadn't been in many missions where she hadn't been put in the shadow of somebody else, and she wanted so badly to prove, to at least herself, that she were better than everyone else seemed to think she was. It stung her insides to know that Neji just considered her an accessory to himself. Because though she knew he cared for her, his ego wouldn't let him really care for anyone but himself. And she understood that he had a lot on his mind, the man was trying to change decades, if not centuries, of tradition and laws within his clan. She felt another sting inside of her chest as she realized how selfish she sounded.

She looked up at Deidara again, who had a surprised but all the same glad look on his face.

"So, you want details then?" He asked Tenten, who just nodded. "Alright, un!" He cleared his throat and started explaining. "Here't goes then. Do you know of the country of Iron?" Tenten gave him a questioning look, but he just continued. "Well, Iron lies past Suna, you know, where the mountains start, yeah?" Tenten nodded, remembering Irukas geography lessons all those years ago. Deidara continued again. "See, if you climb the mountains for a few days, there's this village right outside of the mines of Triple-peak. That's where all the Iron for our armour and stuff comes from." Tenten nodded in response. "So, there's a legend that there's a fifteen-tailed daemon there, one of the ancestors of Narutos Kyuubi. It's said that their Techi-Kage1 is the one sealing it for now. His clan is supposed to have immense strength because of it. It's also said that the reason to why nobody attacked them during the wars was because they simply didn't dare. You know, because of the kyuubi, un." Tenten stared at Deidara. How come people didn't know about this?

"Uh, no offence Deidara-san, but what are Konan and I going to there? It sounds like its taking water over our heads." The blond nodded.

"Well, you see, un, the defence around the village is incredible, so there's no way we could just storm in and kidnap the guy. One, we are not used to the terrain, two, we are too few, even if we are all very brilliant at what we do, might I add." He smirked at Tenten. "We simply need you and Konan to infiltrate the place for us. I will go along, as will Hidan, Tobi and Itachi. We will act like your dressers and hairdressers." Tenten shot a disbelieving glance at him.

"Are you serious? Won't he recognize you guys? And how on earth are a Geiko and a Maiko going to infiltrate the place?" Deidara gave a patient sight.

"As we know it, it's his only weakness. Women. It's just as simple as that. Also, he does not handle his sake so well, un. He is not the least like the last Techikage, he is said to be the worst one in over a hundred years, very irresponsible and spoilt. And there is not a lot of, un, 'entertainment' in Iron, and so, I believe you, un, get my point."

Tenten stared at the blond man in front of her. Her first thought when he was finished was: 'what an offer, what a chance to prove myself.' The second was: 'what about Konoha and my team?' She looked down at her hands. _What was she going to do? It sure was tempting... _

_though, was it right? In a way, she'd be doing the people of Iron a favour, right? The kage was supposed to be a responsible and unselfish person, not spoilt and a pervert._

"Do I get to think about this for a while?" She asked quietly, still looking at her pale hands. She heard a dark voice she hadn't heard before that night speak.

"You get one day to make up your mind." She looked up to see a man with piercings look at her. She nodded.

"Hai. I understand." Tenten didn't dare to ask what would happen to her in case she answered 'no'. She had a few ideas, but had a gnawing feeling in her tummy that no matter what she thought of, the answer she would receive would be worse. So she didn't ask, only finished her dinner in silence with the others.

After the dinner, she offered to help Deidara with the dishes, much to everyone's surprise. She needed desperately to occupy herself with something, or she feared she would go insane.

"So, you are nothing like I thought you'd be, un." Deidara said with curiosity in his voice. "I mean, I knew you were different and all that, but I've never seen anyone with self-control like that, yeah." He handed her another plate to dry.

"I'm not surprised, people usually underestimate me. Where do I put this?" He pointed at a shelf to her right. "Thanks. Anyways, thanks for this chance." Deidara stared at her.

"Well, I guess that's one way of seeing it. You really do see the best in every situation, un." He stated. "We sure picked the best one." Tenten blushed at his last statement, and remained quiet. Though it sure was nice to have one friendly soul amongst the seemingly crazy people.

"Un, Tenten, would you like to see some of your kimonos if you were to stay?" He asked her happily when they were done. She stared at him. Kimonos? Seriously?

AWESOME!

"I'd love to, thank you Deidara-san." He smiled back at her and led her through the hallway again, took a right and showed her into a brightly-lit room. Tobi was carefully folding an obi at the table in the centre of the room.

"Tobi is practicing!" Tobi stated as they walked in to the room. Deidara nodded approvingly at him.

"I'm glad, un. You're getting better too, yeah!" The blond man said enthusiastically. Tobi finished and then looked up at them.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He stated and looked at Tenten with his one, (kind of), visible eye. "Come and look at your kimonos Tenten-chan! They're really pretty, just like you!" This caused Tenten to blush again, but only a little.

"Thank you, Tobi-kun. I'd love to see them..." Tenten added this to one of the things she never thought would happen to her: Waking up in the Akatsuki-headquarters, having a peaceful dinner with the Akatsuki, and actually trying on what looked like super-expensive kimono. At the Akatsuki-base. And everything on the same day. Evening. Whatever. And being offered to go on a mission with them? Joining them? It seemed too much possible for one evening, but obviously, it was not. Strange. Then a hand pulled her carefully by her own towards a huge cabinet. Tobi opened it, and she thought she was going to cry. They were so beautiful.

Tenten had never really been one to care about clothes; she was too much of a tomboy. However, Tenten did appreciate art, and when she saw the kimonos, it was art she saw. All the colours, all the fabrics, the delicate embroideries and flowers and dragons and phoenixes and ribbons and sun-feathers. It was too much. Her jaw dropped as she simply stood there. She was to wear these? Seriously?

She stared from the kimonos to Deidara and Tobi then back again, not knowing what to say.

"Do you like them Tenten-chan?" Tobi asked carefully.

"Uh..." Was all Tenten got out for a start. "Uh... I can't wear those. They're far too nice for me." Tobi looked at Deidara.

"Sempai...?" He asked carefully. Deidara smiled at him.

"Don't be silly Tenten. Try one on, un." Tenten still stared at him, and then came a knock on slightly open door. It was Hidan.

"Uh, the light was on. What's up?" He looked at the three people in the room. "Why don't you let her try one on?" He said, pointing at the kimonos. "Damn stupid..." He muttered to himself. Tenten looked at him. "What?! Just try one on, for fuck sake!" She looked from Deidara to the kimonos.

"Uh, alright." Tobi held out a silver-gray and white kimono with black and darker silver flowers. She started undressing, used to men being in the same room as she did so. After all, most ninja she worked with were male, and some situations required that you were not so very, well, _shy_ about yourself. However, the Akatsuki-members were not used to a woman undressing in the same room as them. Tobi gave a small squeal before he turned around quickly, Deidara blushed ferociously and Hidan dropped his jaw, both males unable to avert their gazes. But as soon as the red base-kimono was on, as well as the gray-white one, they seemed to wake up.

"Un, Tobi, hand her the obi and stuff." Deidara said with a strained voice. Tenten received the fabric but soon realized that she didn't quite know what to do with it. She looked up at the men in the room with a questioning face.

"Uh, Deidara?" She asked carefully. But it was Hidan that spoke.

"Nah, that shithead still hasn't learnt how to tie an obi properly. I get to dress you." He said with a smirk, starting to wrap the first obi around her, folding it behind her. Though he was smirking, he worked very professionally, not touching her inappropriately or saying anything suggestive. This caused both Deidara and Tobi to lift their eyebrows, but before Tenten had time to think about that there was another knock on the door. A blue-faced man stepped inside the room, followed by a quiet Uchiha. Kisame stared at her, but didn't say anything.

"All done." Hidan finally stated, after what felt like a small eternity. She looked in the mirror that hung beside the cabinet and simply stared at herself. _She looked like a girl._

"Good job, un." Deidara told Hidan.

"Fuck yeah." Hidan answered.

"You look really pretty!" Tobi squeaked happily. Tenten looked at the men in the room. It felt like they were all messing with her.

"Uh..." She said again. "I... look like..." She sighed. "A girl." Deidara glanced curiously at her.

"Tenten, you are a girl." He stated. She shook her head.

"Not this kind of girl. Not a furisode kind of girl." Hidan smirked.

"Well, you know, Deidara here isn't exactly 'that' kind of guy, but hell, we don't care." Tentens and Deidara blushed at the same time.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean, I like guys, it's just I'm not all girly and that, you know what I mean." She looked at Deidara who was still blushing. "Deidara-san? Breath. It's good for you." Deidara turned away from her and stared at Hidan.

"You all know? How?" Kisame chuckled behind him.

"You know, you and Sasori are louder than you think." This caused Deidara to blush even more before he stormed out of the room, calling Sasoris name throughout the compound. When it finally stopped, Tenten looked at Hidan.

"I think you need to help me get this off you know." Hidan merely nodded, but the smirk was back one again, and the other men left the room. After they were done, Hidan showed her the way back to her room.

"I'm on guard-duty. No offence, but you know, no fucking risks. Akatsuki rules when it comes to... well, it somehow seems wrong to call you a damn hostage, but whatever. I guess it'll have to do." Tenten just nodded tiredly. Before she closed the door, she took a look at the strange man outside of her room. Her breath got caught in her throat, and when he smirked at her, she knew he'd noticed. In the dim, red light of the hallway, he looked undoubtedly gorgeous. His hair combed back, his Akatsuki-cloak open, showing pale, smooth skin, and his strange eyes fixed on her. He chuckled quietly.

"Want me to tuck you in?" He purred teasingly. _Yes! Yes! Answer him yes!_ Her inner voice screamed inside her head.

"What was that?" He asked with a rather shocked expression on his face. _Did she just answer me yes?_

"Un..." She thought about it for a while. It wasn't like the day could get any stranger anyway. And she hadn't sparred today, which meant that she had a lot of extra energy, even if she was feeling momentarily tiered. And then there was the fact that he was gorgeous... Not that she just slept with randomly gorgeous people all the time, all the sex she'd ever had was with Neji to take down their stress-levels on missions. Or rather said, _his_ stress-levels. Hers only ever rose after that, leaving her to feel rather cold and lonely. Neji was no cuddler, (or kisser either for that matter), but it hadn't surprised her. Hidan stared at her. Tenten stared back.

"Yes." She replied blankly, consciously this time. Hidan smirked at her.

"Alright... come on girl." Hidan walked in after her and closed the door behind him. She glanced at him and went to switch the light of, instantly being surrounded by compact darkness. She felt him move up close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she felt his breath against the skin of her neck. "Tenten..." He purred against her. "Come to bed with me..." She felt her knees grow weak, but somehow managed to lie down on the bed beneath him. She could consider staying just for this.

**Techi-Iron **

**So, it's me again, starting yet another storie. I know, i shouldn't, but I can't help myself! I will be updating the other stories soon, I promise!**

**Anyways, plz review.**


	2. Until you fall asleep

**This is my newest obsession. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Thank you all who have reviewed!**

He kissed her in a surprisingly soft manner, starting with her closed eyes, going down over her cheeks, tracing her jaw-line painfully slow before he got to her lips. Then her gently pressed his lips against hers, seducing her more and more with his every move, until she parted her lips and let him in. And yet, he kept his movements soft, the kiss ever so slow, making her want to cry out in anticipation.

As if he could read her mind, he let one of his hands wander over her stomach beneath her black t-shirt, making her shiver. He stopped right beneath her bra, tracing the line of it against her skin, making her mind tremble. She opened her eyes, but it was dark so she didn't see a single thing.

She slowly started to unbutton his heavy cloak, feeling his soft, pale skin beneath her fingers. She felt the heat of his body pour out over her, making her mind dim with unspoken promises.

She _needed _to touchhim.

Tenten started to place soft kisses on his chest, drinking the heat and his scent of forest and blood in large doses. Oddly enough, the blood-scent didn't bother her, but she didn't reflect much on that. She just closed her eyes even tighter. This had to all be a dream, and knowing her dreams, she'd probably wake up really soon, in the middle of the best part. _Damn. Again._

Hidan sat up and shed his cloak to the floor, and Tenten followed him up. She traced her palms over his shoulders, over his arms and down to his strangely soft hands. She leaned forwards and searched for his lips, finding them and kissing them with a heat she figured she must have stolen from him. He slowly let her fall backward onto the bed once more, pinning her softly, yet firmly to the sheet again.

She felt his hands let go of her and travel down her anticipating body, tugging at her t-shirt and carefully pulling it off. She had no idea how he could make such a simple thing so erotic, as if he was under her skin, clawing at sensitive spots she didn't even know that she had. Then he unhooked the clasps of her bra and kissed her, before he let his hands and mouth travel south towards her chest.

Tenten moaned as she felt Hidans tongue sweep over her nipple, caressing the other one with his fingers. Anytime now, anytime she'd wake up, she knew it, it was too good... She brought her hands down to his hair, running her fingers through it and obviously hitting a soft spot on Hidan, because now, he moaned. And it made things unbearable for Tenten.

"Hidan..." She moaned out, causing him to move up to her face, kissing her cheek as she was talking, moving down to kiss her neck.

"Mmm..." He purred into her skin, causing her to shiver. He was teasing her, and he knew it. Though for once, Tenten didn't really mind.

"Hidan, you... come here..." Tenten purred back, slowly pushing him beneath her and straddling him in the dark. She gasped as she felt his manhood against her, and wondered to herself how much longer he was going to make her wait. Though, still, she was _not_ complaining.

Then she noticed how stiff he was. Not just, well, _that_, but all of him. She frowned a little and wondered what was wrong, but his voice broke her thoughts.

"Tenten..." Hidans voice cut in the darkness, making her strangely aware of just how much she just wanted to pull his pants down and...

"Uh...?" Was her quiet response. Damn, what was wrong? "Hidan?" She whispered, feeling like the dark was choking her.

"Tenten I've... um, I've never..." She could feel him heat up beneath her. Then she froze as she realized what he was saying.

"Un, Hidan, its okay..." He'd really never done it before? Well, he was a better kisser than she'd ever known anyone to be, and he was so... She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe that was it. He simply just had _it._ Damn she was lucky tonight...

"You sure you don't mind then?" He inquired in a strangely soft voice she could hardly believe belonged to him, _Hidan,_ the immortal Akatsuki killing machine. And she was in bed with him. And he acted like a pussycat. She nearly wanted to laugh. "Tenten..." He sat up and put his arms around her waist. She kissed him with a small smirk on her lips.

"You know, you kiss better than anyone I ever kissed..." She stated, sweeping kissed over his chest down towards his torso. "And you touch me like nobody else ever has..." She started to tug at his pants, feeling the heat radiate of their bodies on to each other. "You make me want you so bad Hidan... I never wanted anyone like this before..." She felt him relax beneath her, but felt a pair of firm hands pull her upwards towards him, laying her on the bed again. Then she felt him slipping of her pants and underwear carefully, kissing his way down from the peak of her left breast down towards her torso, making her tremble one again.

"Hidan..." He went further down, tracing the opening of her sex with his lips, slowly consuming her wet taste. She once again ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to moan, pressing his tongue into her blood-filled opening, making her moan even louder. Tenten felt as if she was going to explode, she was so close and he'd barely done anything to her. Not in that sense anyway. Then he pulled away, moving up to her face once again, his hot breath antagonizing her skin, making it scream for him. _She needed more._

"Hidan I-" But she was silenced with a breath-taking kiss, and she felt how he took the rest of his clothes of. She willingly spread her legs and let him position him before her, and though it was pitch-black she could feel his eyes trying to scan her.

"Tenten..." He was so close to her, she could feel the sweat-drops starting to appear between them, everything was hot and wet and-

"Aahh!" Tentens mind stopped working as Hidan pounded into her the first time, making her feel like all the other times she'd had sex counted for nothing. "Oh fuck Hidan..." She whimpered as he kept on pounding into her, feeling her orgasm so close she could nearly grasp it. "Hidaan..." She felt her inner muscles tightening, how each of Hidans thrusts made her want to scream, but she bit back, there was no way the entire Akatsuki base needed to hear her. Then it came over her, and she was lost.

"Tenten, I'm gonna..." She felt his thrusts get shallower, and how that spot he was hitting inside her was starting to give in. His breath grew tighter, and she was so close, so close, so cl-

"Hidaan... Oh fuck Hidan, I'm... Aah! Oh fuck yes!" Then she felt him stiffen, and a wet warmth filled her insides. Then Hidan fell down by her side, and she snuggled up beside him. They both lay there panting, minds still covered in that heavenly post-orgasm bliss.

"Tenten." Hidan said after a while, voice still full of that sexy, deep,-

"Mhm?" She asked tiredly, not knowing quite what to expect. Not that there could be anything that would surprise her. Not after today.

"I need to go. I'm on watch tonight, remember?" She sighed. Perhaps he wasn't so different from Neji after all. It was probably all a lie, nobody was that good on their first try anyway. Neji... She'd completely forgotten about him.

"I know." She said plainly, no emotion in her voice. She felt him pull her closer in a warm embrace, but she didn't enjoy it half as much anymore.

"I'll stay with you 'till you fall asleep though..." And right then, something inside of Tenten broke. A complete stranger had just said that to her. Neji never had. All her hopes about him were erased in a millisecond. And it hurt like hell. But all she did was to snuggle closer to Hidan, probably the last person in the world she'd expect to act like this. And he hadn't cursed once, or mentioned his deity either for that matter either. It was quite safe to say that this was on the top-ten list of 'most confusing moments' in Tentens life so far. And yet, somehow, it wasn't all that bad.

"I'd love it if you did..." She admitted sleepily, putting her head on his chest. "Love it..."

--

As Hidan gently untangled himself from the sleeping form of Tenten, he couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed about the circumstances. He would have wanted very much to fall asleep like that, he felt that he could have, and Hidan did not fall asleep easily. He hardly felt safe in his own bet, for crying out loud. And he had Jashin to watch out for him.

He somehow managed to find his clothes in the dark, put them on and get out of the room, closing the door with a sigh. His first time had been with her, some random girl he didn't even get to sleep next to now that it was over. Because even though Hidan didn't care about much, beside his precious Jashin of course, there were some things even he thought should be done right. Not sleeping beside her tonight was not right, Hidan stated, as he sat down on the chair opposite of her door. No. It was damn wrong.

--

Tenten woke up to the sound of someone's calm breathing, but didn't open her eyes. At first, she thought it might be Neji, but then the memories from the night before crashed down on her mercilessly, and she opened her eyes to see if it was real. Because she seriously wouldn't believe it if she didn't see it.

"Good morning, sleepy head." A teasing voice said softly, much too soft for Tenten to believe that it was real. So she just stared at the violet-eyed man in front of her, not quite deciding if she was awake or not. Finally, she decided it was real, and sat up in the bed, draping the blanket around her. Hidan looked at her. Her buns were all messy, she still looked sleepy, but she was so cute. Hidan quickly shook that thought away. There was no room for cute in his vocabulary.

"Good morning." Tenten finally answered, not knowing quite what to do. There was an Akatsuki-member in her bed. Fully dressed, mind you, but still in her bead. She, however, was not. Quite on the contrary, actually. "So we really..." She said, somewhere between a question and a statement, and mostly to herself. Hidan smirked playfully at her. Yes, he did, you heard right. _Playfully._

"Yeah, I guess we did, seriously." He said, also mostly to himself, but clearly quite pleased with it. He sat up as well, running a thumb down her cheek. "You know, you look damn beautiful when you sleep..." She felt her cheeks take a pinker colour, but didn't avert her gaze. His eyes were entrancing... Then he kissed her, just like he had last night, just as soft and Tenten felt herself melt all over again. _She could definitely stick around just for this..._ "I hope you stay Tenten, it'd be bloody boring without you." He said, a faraway look in his eyes. But he quickly snapped back. "Breakfast is done by the way, you should get dressed." His smirk returned. "But 

I could always bring it in here..." This time, Tenten looked away, down at her hands and started rubbing them together again, like she always did when she woke up. One again, she found that they weren't cold. Confusing.

"I think I will get dressed Hidan, um, yeah, I will." Hidan got a mock-disappointed look on his face before his smirk returned again.

"Sure. I'll be right outside when you're done." Tenten nodded as a response before he got up and shut the door behind him. Then she got up, blanket still wrapped around her, opened the closet and scanned the wardrobe. She decided on a pair of pair of maroon knickers, a black, simple t-shirt and a cream-coloured sweater. She brushed her hair out and put them up in their two, regular panda-buns and opened the door to find Hidan looking at her.

"You know, you aren't really a Furisode kind of girl." He smirked at her. She grinned back at him.

"Told you so."

**Ah, feel that. Do you feel it? It is my ego growing. My first ever-completed LEMON! Oh, fuck yeah. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, took be a couple of hours to write, so don't frown at it.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they made me happy, so happy in fat that I decided on updating the very same day! **

**Well, what can I say, I'm easy. :P**

**So, plz keep reviewing. I have a feeling this is going to be one long story. Mohaha.**

**xxx/Me**


	3. In the dark

**This chapter is for my beloved ****nejixwubbsxtenten****!**

"So," Tenten said to Hidan as they were walking down the hallway towards the dining room. "When did you come back bed?" She asked, keeping her eyes looking straight ahead of her.

"About five minutes after I'd sat in the fucking hallway." He answered as simply as she had asked the question. In her own mind, Tenten did a high-five with herself, not quite knowing why. But she didn't have time to reflect any more over that as they stepped into the dining area, where Deidara, Kisame and Tobi were messing about with plates and cutlery.

"Tobi, could you please get the French toast?" Deidara asked. Tenten giggled slightly. _Akatsuki ate French toast?_ But nobody noticed her, and Hidan was already halfway across the room, walking towards the kitchen after Tobi. She raised an eyebrow at Deidara.

"Deidara-san, can I help with anything?" He thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, un. Put some tea-water on, yeah." Tenten nodded and walked into the kitchen, meeting Hidan and Tobi on their way out. As she passed them in the doorway, she felt Hidans shoulder press lightly against her own and shivered. The memories of the night before washed over her like a cold shower. To think of it, perhaps more like a hot one. She shook her head slightly before she filled the teapot with water.

Speaking of showers...

"Hidan?" She asked distantly, as she put the now hot kettle on the table.

"Yeah?" He answered, stifling a tiered yawn. After all, he hadn't slept at all last night. Tenten smirked to herself before she dropped her next comment.

"Do you have showers around here?" She wanted to giggle, but didn't. He just quirked a brow at her. She heard the door to the room open, and saw Itachi walk in with Zetsu.

"Yeah, why? Feeling dirty?" He returned her smirk mischievously. She heard how everything around them froze and went quiet.

"Mmm... I do..." She answered distantly.

"I bet you do..." Hidan said in a low voice. But considering the fact that they were all ninjas in the room, everyone heard every word of the conversation.

"So..." Tenten continued, winking flirtingly at Hidan, smirk still in place. "Wanna' grab a shower later then?" The sound of a plate hitting the floor filled the room.

"TOBI! COVER YOUR EARS UN!" Deidara shouted, but Tenten just shrugged at him.

"What?! What's wrong with a fucking shower?!" Hidan questioned fairly loudly. The others just stared at him. Hidan looked around. "What?!" Then something even stranger happened. Tenten put a hand on Hidans shoulder, making him turn to her immediately.

"Calm down Hidan." She said carefully, causing Hidan to calm down. Calm? Hidan? Kisame stared at Itachi who just stared back. Tenten smiled a wicked smile towards Hidan. "So, is that a yes then?" She asked as if they were the only ones in the room. Hidan smirked at her, giving her bottom a pinch, causing Tenten to jump slightly, before he answered. The other Akatsuki-members eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Fuck yeah." Then he returned into the kitchen to fetch some more plates. Deidara finally judged the moment safe to let Tobi get his hearing back. Tenten threw the blonde an innocent smile.

"Anything else I can help you with, Deidara-san?" The blonde looked at the floor where he'd dropped the plate, sighing. Then he remembered why he'd dropped it and stared at her.

"You could help me clean this up, un." Tenten just nodded happily, one line repeating itself in her mind over and over again. _Shower with Hidaan, shower with Hidaan, shower with Hidaan, lalala... _

"Oh my... who is supposed to pay for this?" Kakuzo asked in a very annoyed voice as he entered the room, just in time to miss the spectacle. Hidan came walking out of the kitchen with another huge plate of French toast.

"Ah, finally back then." He said, putting the plate down. Itachi and Kisame sat down at the table. Kakuzo sat down next to Kisame, sensing the odd atmosphere of the room, not inquiring any further about the broken plate. Deidara and Tenten left the room with the broken shards, followed by Tobi.

"Hidan? What's wrong with you? No curses? No talk about converting me? Are you sick?" Kakuzo asked, more curious then worried, and almost hopefully at the last statement.

"What? I'm no damn different than usual. Ask Kisame or something." He stated, letting another yawn escape. Kakuzo glanced at the shark-man beside him.

"What is wrong with Hidan?" He asked simply. Kisame chuckled a little.

"Oh, I'd say today, hardly anything." Kakuzo stared confusedly at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, glaring slightly at Hidans now _smiling_ expression. "What is he on? I hope it's not expensive?" He asked suspiciously. Kisame just shrugged, chuckling a little more.

"I'd say he was _on_ Tenten last night. Just look at him. That's the smile of a man who's been properly fucked the night before." At this last statement, Hidans face went bright red, partly because of anger, and partly because of embarrassment. And with a quite unexpected and well aimed punch, Kisame was on the floor and Hidan was smiling once again in his chair. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at him. Kisame just laughed.

"Told you so Kakuzo. Just look at the bastard." Then the door to the kitchen opened again and Tenten, Tobi and Deidara walked out with a new plate and a pot of jam.

"Hidan..." Tenten started, and then she saw the masked man. She gave a small bow towards him in a greeting manner, which he returned because of pure shock for someone doing such a normal thing towards him. "Tenten, pleased to meet you." She stated with a smile before going over to sit between Hidan and Deidara. "Anyways, Hidan..." She purred softly, causing him to blush slightly. The people around the table dropped their jaws. There was something terribly wrong in their heads about Hidan blushing. It didn't fit. And there was a girl purring in the room, sending shivers down their spines.

"Mm..." He answered, starting to fiddle with his necklace. _Fiddling. Hidan was FIDDLING. _"What...?" He answered shyly.

"Hidan! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kakuzo asked, interrupting the moment and making everybody's jaws snap close.

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm FINE! What the fuck is your problem?!" Hidan shouted back.

"There is nothing wrong with me! You're acting like a shy fucking pussy!" Kakuzo countered. Hidan blushed ferociously as he heard Tenten answer in her normal, calm voice, though a small smirk on her face.

"I promise you, he's not." Once again, they all stared at her.

"Tenten, don't-" Hidan started, but was interrupted.

"Oh my Hidan, Kisame was right then." Kakuzo stated with a chuckle of his own. "Just checking." Hidan didn't say anything, just started to serve himself some food, and soon, everyone was stuffing themselves.

Pein, Konan and Sasori didn't join them for the meal. Though, as Tenten noted, nobody seemed to care. It was obviously nothing out of the ordinary. Also, she noted, the Akatsuki were very quiet when they ate. Naturally, it could be because Deidara was a very good cook. Or perhaps it was that she was there. She shook the last thought from her mind. They would hardly let their minds be shaken by some girl. She sighed almost inaudibly. Some girl. That was all she ever was to anyone. Never Tenten, never a someone with a face. Not really. She was some girl who was a teammate, a rather loose friend, a Kunoichi. Never just Tenten. To the Akatsuki she was some girl who was a great Kunoichi. Well, it was much better than to stand in someone's shadow again.

She looked around at the people sitting quietly at the table, munching away. They were all considered some of the top people in their areas of skill. And they had chosen her. How come that gave her a bigger ego-boost than one thousand youthful praises from Gai-Sensei? She shook her head absentmindedly. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

The thought of the Akatsuki being brought back from the dead puzzled her. She could not think of any legend or jutsu or anything else for that matter that meant that you could bring people back from the dead. And yet, here they were. Deidara, Itachi, and the rest as well. Well, beside Orochimaru, but he had ran away from them, or so she had been told at least. They would hardly want to bring a traitor back. And still, if they could do it...

The first words that popped up in her head were Asuma-Sensei. After all, it had been a terrible loss, to say the least. Perhaps she could somehow exchange his resurrection for her service in the mission? It would be fair, she thought. She hoped it would work. But then, if he did come 

back, how would Konoha react? Perhaps they'd just kill him, thinking he was a badly informed infiltrator. The only way it would work would be if the hokage was there when it happened. But how would she manage to fix that?

"Tenten, are you still here, un?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence around them and her trail of thoughts all at once.

"Yeah..." She answered, biting her bottom lip. "Still here." Deidara smiled at her, throwing her a curious look before returning to his meal. Somehow, he reminded Tenten a lot of her mother. When she had still been around. She pushed the thought aside. No time to grow mushy, she was in the middle of an Akatsuki-drama here. Or, well, whatever one would call it. She gulped down the rest of her glass of milk and dared a glance at Hidan who was already finished. He caught her eyes and smirked a little.

"Finished yet, Tenten?" He purred, slipping a hand over her thigh.

"Mhm..." She replied much in the same manner. "Thank you for the food Deidara-san, it was delicious." She turned to give the man a wide smile, and then turned back to Hidan. "So, you lead the way then..."

And with that, Hidan and Tenten headed for the showers, leaving a stunned Akatsuki behind.

--

Outside of the window, the leaves were swirling around in small tornados across the street. His eyes scanned the apartment, looking for any note that she might have left, any sign or message there might be to find. Then he found it. On the pillow of her bedroom was a small, black and red-edged scroll. _Akatsuki._

He quickly retrieved the rather small piece of paper, scanning it thoroughly with his eyes, not quite knowing what to expect. The scroll read:

"Dear Konoha,

We, the Akatsuki, have taken Tenten from You, as You

Might understand. There is a possibility that She may

Return soon, but also that She might not for quite

Some time. It is all up to her. However, we intend to do no harm to Her or

Force Her to do anything in any way. We are merely giving Her a

Choice to do great things in a way that You never could. If

She decides to stay with Us for good, we shall notify You

As soon as We know. If You try to come for Her, it shall be

Your very own loss.

Do not take Us lightly.

-AKATSUKI-

Neji felt a cold shiver run down his spine before his mind exploded in anger. His Tenten. They had taken _his_ _Tenten!_ The bastards...

Neji rolled the scroll up in one swift movement and ran towards the Hokages office. Well there, he flung the door open, forgetting all about his upbringing and manners, screaming out in anger.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! THE AKATSUKI HAVE TENTEN!" After shouting that, Neji fell down to his knees, gasping for air as he had forgotten to breathe for quite some time. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto stared at him, shock painted on their faces and breaths held in. Then Neji reached the scroll over to Tsunade, who read it carefully before handing it to the Sennin and his apprentice. She stared at the usually ever-calm Hyuuga.

"SHIZUNE!" She shouted, and her clerk came running in to the office with a puzzled look on her face, now also staring at the Hyuuga. "Oh thank Kami you're here. Please get Lee, Gai, Shikamaru if he's home yet, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi, oh hell just get all of the red squad here! Hurry!" Shizune simply nodded and left, slamming the door unconsciously behind her. Neji stood up again and sat down on a hair next to Naruto. With the red squad Tsunade had meant all of the old teams: Kakashis, Kurenais, Asumas and Gais. They were called that because of all the blood that had covered them after they had come back after killing some of the last of the Akatsuki-members. Officially, Sasuke didn't belong there, because it had taken him nearly a year after that to come home again, but he had helped none the less.

"I'm sorry I screamed Tsunade-Sama, I lost my self control. But it truly worries me." Neji stated quietly, not looking at anyone. Naruto finished reading the letter and handed it back to Tsunade.

"I wonder if it is a trap." He said absentmindedly, not giving any reflection on Tenten at first. "But why would they ever take Tenten? It makes no sense at all. It must be a trap or something. Or does she have any special 'powers' that we don't know of?" Naruto continued, looking at Neji. But he just shrugged.

"I don't think so. I'd have thought she would have told me. And it's really strange they're not requesting any ransom. What could Pein want to do with her?" The scroll made no sense. Narutos face fell into the one of deep thought.

"And what's with the 'choice' they're talking about? What can they give her that we can't?"

And though nobody saw it, for she made no motion of it, there was a small sting in Tsunades chest. She knew the answer to that question far too well. _'They can give her proper recognition.'_

And as far as it went with the singing chests, she was not the only one whom it happened to. Neji had a sudden epiphany, as he saw his treatment of Tenten in a completely different perspective. There were a lot of things that could be given to her. Many things beside the 'great' ones mentioned in the Akatsuki-letter. Neji closed his eyes at the thought and frowned, inwardly beating himself up for being so cold towards her. But there was no time for that now. He had to find her and show her how sorry he was for never showing his true emotions, how afraid he was of letting anyone to close mentally for fear of being hurt. And he needed to tell her how much he really loved her. How it was his world to see her smile.

A sudden thought hit him, and he remembered the appearance of the apartment. Her closet had been open. And empty. Did that mean she...? No, there had been no message from the Akatsuki yet, so she hadn't joined. But she was gone then? She wasn't coming back for a while?

"No..." He whispered to himself, feeling his gut clench together. "No... Tenten..." He shut his eyes tight, hoping it would prevent unwanted tears. But it failed, and he fell apart in the chair, folding double over his knees, painful tears pressing themselves out of his still shut eyes. "I'm sorry..." He said, forgetting there was anyone else in the room. And everything was quiet, so you couldn't quite lame him.

"Neji?" came a female voice from somewhere above him. A hand place itself softly on his shoulder, shaking his mind out of thought. He slowly lifted himself from his knees and opened his eyes, seeing Yamanaka Ino looking down at him worriedly, thankfully blocking the others view of him. The room around him was slowly filling up with people, everyone equally confused. "I'm here mate, don't give up." She said calmly, much to calmly for him to fully appreciate.

"You don't understand... She's left. Her closet is empty!" He all but shouted to no one in particular.

"So she's left then?" Tsunade thought out loud. That only meant one thing. Tenten was to go on the village's wanted-list, but she felt a great resentment towards putting her there. However, being involved with the Akatsuki left the inwardly guilty-feeling hokage little of a choice. "This is terrible." She stated out loud.

"Wait, there can't be too many of the Akatsuki-members left now right? I mean, we killed of so many of them. Shouldn't they be afraid of us?" Sai asked, face pulled somewhere between a frown and confused look. "How come they're so cocky all of a sudden?" This got everyone in the room thinking. "I mean, as much as we hate them, this Pein isn't stupid. So do we presume they have new members then?" He asked, more to himself than to anybody else. Tsunade shook her head.

"We don't know anything yet. And for all we know, they might just be bluffing. But it seems Tenten has made her choice. She is with the Akatsuki, and no matter how much I don't want to, I ha-"

"NO!" Neji screamed, knowing what came next. "YOU CAN'T! THEY JUST MIGHT HAVE TAKEN HER STUFF AND-"

"NEJI! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS?! WE HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT ONLY OFFICIALLY! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY THINK I'LL SEND YOU OUT TO KILL TENTEN DO YOU?!" She screamed, letting her own frustration out. Neji froze, staring at her.

"Of course not, Hokage-Sama..." He seemingly shrunk to a pile of sobbing limbs again, letting his head fall to his knees. "But why did she go..." He asked no one in particular, and silently knowing the answer himself.

--

Tenten decided that the Akatsuki had good taste. For being 'bad guys', and some of them clearly quite out of their own minds, they had an exceptionally good sense of what was, well, _nice._ She hadn't really reflected upon it until now, but someone seemed to have put a lot of work into the head quarters of the officially evil organisation. Probably Deidara, she figured. He probably wouldn't have survived otherwise.

"Ey." Tenten said, glancing at Hidan. "I like this place. It's nice." _Nicer than my apartment even._ She thought, but didn't say out loud.

"Yeah, Deidara takes care of it. Kind of obsessively, seriously." Hidan answered absentmindedly. Then he smirked. "You'll love the bathroom. I always thought it was too big. Until now I guess."

"You know." Tenten started, not quite knowing how to phrase it. "You are very different in the dark." He shrugged, looking away.

"Aren't everyone."

--

**Yeah, hope you don't hate me too much for cutting it off there. I'll probably update soon again, but plz review anyways. I already have some iideas for the next chapter... Mohaha... Yeah, thanks for all the reviews again! **

**xxx/Me!**

**Oh my! Thank you for all of you'r reviews! I love you all, you make it really worthwhile to write... **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And once again, thank you for all the reviews!**


	4. Chock:OFF!

**Ah, greetings my lovely reviewers! And once again, this chapter is dedicated to someone. You know who you are... :)**

**And thank you all so much for your reviews. All love to you!**

"So, I know that we can't be sure that Tenten has joined them, but we have to put her on the 'wanted-list' anyway, in case that the note might be serious. That's what the rules say. Also, we will need to gather as much information as we can about the Akatsuki. At the moment we have no idea of where they are hiding, since they abandoned their last HQ when we attacked." She sighed, and the gathered people around her nodded. "Yeah, I trust you remember that... Also, these new members need to be identified, if there are any. Otherwise there should only be Pein, Konan, Tobi and shark-man left. But you know that too. And in that case, I say we may dare an attack, if the location of the base allows one without taking too many risks. Can we agree to this?" Tsunade asked tiredly to the rest of the people in the room. She took their silence as an agreement.

"But what if she has joined them?" Hinata asked quietly. Tsunade looked out of one of the windows. The afternoon sun was still high in the sky.

"Depends on..." She started rubbing her temples. "If she hasn't done anything yet, she'll just go to prison for plotting. If she did it for some part of a genius plan, it all depends. And if she did do something with them, she will get a punishment suiting the crime. But if she goes too far..." Tsunade started, not wanting to say it. They all knew that part anyways. The Hokage lifted her face to look at the people around her. "It's Tenten we're talking about here. Don't worry so bloody much. She's a damn good girl and you all know it. And she's much more brilliant then we give her credit for. I'm sure it was hell to get her to the new Akatsuki HQ. Anyhow, you are all dismissed, but don't go far. I'll send out some spies to scan the place." Tsunade started rubbing her temples again as everybody except Jiraiya left the room, and she slowly looked up into his jet-black eyes. "What?" She asked, closing her eyes once again.

"You know..." He started in a low voice. "You don't sound as convinced by those reasons as you probably should be." He stated, putting one f his hands on hers. "Talk to me Hime." Tsunade opened her eyes again.

"What if she is gone?" She asked in a small voice, staring at the floor. "I can't handle another Orochimaru or Sasuke. I hate having to hunt our own people." She stated calmly, though her eyes was still on the floor. "It just sucks." Jiraiya started to draw circles on her hand with his thumb.

"You know she's not like that. Don't put things in your head that don't belong there." Tsunade just shrugged.

"I guess. But you never know what life throws at you." She looked at him again. "I need to send the spies out. Then talk to team Gai. I won't notify her parents yet." She stood up to walk out of her office, and Jiraiya took her hand again. She looked at him, and found worry in his eyes.

"It just might all be a bluff you know. They might want her for reasons yet unknown. But you know what?" He asked, eyes never leaving hers.

"What?" She asked, surprised of his gentle ways. He let a small smile shine towards her.

"You're not alone."

And Tsunade felt several tons lighter.

--

Neji once again walked around Tentens apartment. It looked just as it usually did, beside the empty, open closet. No signs of struggle. Not a scratch anywhere. Not even signs of anyone breaking in. To say the least, Neji did not like it.

What if she had left the note herself? No, if she'd left, she'd have brought her weapons. And why blame the Akatsuki? Tenten had always stood for her own choices, even if they didn't turn out all that well all the time. He couldn't help but to feel that perhaps he was one of those. On a second thought, he was probably one of the worse ones. Damn. Neji did not like that either.

"Neji-kun, don't look so worried, Tenten is fine. You must have faith in her." Lee said, surprisingly calm considering, well, any circumstance really. He wasn't exactly known for his composed behaviour.

"I know Lee, I know... But I still worry..." Neji answered, scanning the place for the thousandth time. "You know, if she had any plans on joining the Akatsuki, perhaps she wrote it down in here..." He said, holding up a very pink, very fluffy Hello Kitty diary. He needed to know. Badly.

"No Neji, we shouldn't. We can't just snoop around in her stuff." Sakura said, looking horrified at the mere thought of it. "You write the most personal stuff in those. Much more than just that. It would be like stabbing her in the back." She glared a little at Sasuke, who looked slightly offended, but, as usual, said nothing.

"I know. But we need to know." Neji countered. Though he still felt bad about it.

"Don't you dare Neji. I'll kick your ass if you try. Her heart's in there." Tsunade said behind him. "Give me that. If anyone should read it, it's me, but only if I feel the need. Hopefully it won't come to that." Neji reached it over to her, and she put it in her pocket. "Now, what are you all doing here? I understand that you are worried and all that, but this is ridiculous. Tenten will be fine." She said, looking at the room full of people. "Trust me. Now, could I please have a word with team Gai for a moment? Thank you." Jiraiya was still holding her hand, drawing calm circles on her palm.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked quietly as the room quickly got emptier. She threw him a small smile.

"Sure."

--

Tenten was standing outside of the Akatsukis bathroom. She looked at the door, at Hidan and back again. Then everything came crashing down on her, like it should have the first time she woke up in her dimly lit room the day before. She stared at Hidan. He'd killed Asuma. She'd slept with him. A mass murderer.

She looked around her. Doors everywhere. The Akatsuki lived here. Lived. They weren't supposed to live. Actually, aside from four very lucky ones, they were all supposed to be dead. She'd killed Zetsu herself. She kept on staring at Hidan. He was supposed to be in that stone-trap that Shikamaru had set up. Why wasn't he?

"Tenten?" Hidan asked, wondering, frankly, what the hell was going on.

Why was she here? Yes, the mission. BUT HOW THE HELL HAD THEY RETURNED FROM THE DEAD?!

"You are not supposed to be here!" She shouted, voice breaking. He got a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I kinda' live here you know." He stated, quite calmly for being Hidan, trying not to get too offended.

"No, you're supposed to be in pieces. And they're supposed to be dead! How did they get back?! How?! HOW?!" She screamed so that the entire base must have heard. Hidan just sighed.

"I knew it would come sooner or later. Delayed by chock I guess." He sighed again. "I'll show you, come on." He started to walk, motioning for her to follow him, and in another wave of shock, she did.

They walked in silence for what Tenten felt was an eternity. She was trembling, not scared, just shocked. Then they reached a black door with the Jashin-cult's mark on it, painted a deep burgundy red. The door looked evil. It was the only way Tentens mind could describe it.

Hidan stopped in front of it, muttered a few words, and then opened it. He threw Tenten a look she couldn't read.

"If you want to know, you come with me in here." He said, pointing in to the currently dark room. Tenten nodded, her trembling gradually disappearing.

"Yes." She answered simply, looking straight into his soul-piercing eyes. He turned his back on her and walked into the room, lighting some candles by the door. He walked further in, putting them in iron candle-holders, and Tenten stepped in behind him, gaping at what she saw.

The room was cold, sending shivers down her entire body. The light of the candles seemed to get sucked into the darkness, and the sound of their feet on the broken stone floor, that by all means should have made plenty of sound, made none. Everything was deadly quiet. There were no cobwebs, no whisper of rats feet along the walls; Tenten couldn't even her herself breathe, and she knew she was taking gasping breaths. To put it simple, the place felt very dead, and very evil.

Then she discovered yet another thing. The shadows around them, however shapeless, were _moving_. And they had eyes, red and yellow, just as shapeless as the shadows themselves, but eyes none the less. At least that's what Tenten assumed that they were. They swarmed around Hidan, never getting too close, but still staying close enough to him to see what he was up to.

"So..." She started, her voice seeming but a whisper. "How...?" She continued, not quite knowing how she was still standing up, as it felt as if all life had been sucked out of her.

"How..." Hidans voice repeated, trying to find a place to start, then just shrugging. "I asked Jashin to call them back from the dead. Because that's the kind of things one can do if one is devoted, if one just believes. Then everything and anything is possible. If one just believes, even death is defeated. That's it." Hidan sighed, looking around the room. He looked back at Tenten. "Yeah, I know you probably find my believes wrong, with the killing and all, but you know, and as you see, they're just as true for me as your Gods are for you." He looked over his shoulder, and Tenten followed his gaze. A pair of red 'eyes' stared at her, and she averted her gaze directly. It was too... evil.

"Can you..." She started, but fell to the floor, as if the words she had spoken had sucked the last bit of energy from her. She was unconscious before her head hit the floor.

--

When Tenten woke up again, she was back in the dimly lit room where she had first woken up. She lay sprawled on top of the blanket of her bed, staring up into the ceiling. The last words Hidan had spoken to her echoed through her mind. "Because that's the kind of things one can do if one is devoted, if one just believes... They're just as true for me as your Gods are for you..." But Tenten believed in no Gods; she had never been religious, never attended religious ceremonies, never even had her apartment cleansed by monks after she had moved in. So what 'Gods' were Hidan speaking of?

She sat up on her bed, feeling as if she'd slept an eternity. Hidan was watching her every move like a hawk.

"Jashin did not seem to like you." He stated simply, and in an air as if it didn't really matter. "Can you hear me?" He inquired, still watching her. "Can you see me?" Tenten nodded.

"Yeah..." She answered, voice faint and unrecognizable to herself. Hidan seemingly took a mental note to himself.

"Good. Your voice should be back to normal in a short while. The room does tend to suck the life out of people. It wasn't really made for mortals." She just stared at him.

"You really are different in the dark." She said, voice gradually sounding more familiar. Hidan just shrugged again.

"My last reply still stands to that statement." Tenten shrugged.

"I guess so." She glanced at the window. "How long have I been laying here?" Hidan stood up from his chair.

"An hour maybe, not too long." He walked towards the door.

"Wait..." Tenten said, not knowing what to do at the moment, but knowing that his company was better than none at the moment.

"What?" He asked, stopping with one hand on the door, throwing a look at her over his shoulder.

"Stay, I need to talk to you." She said, getting up from her bed, walking towards him.

"Oh." He simply stated, leaning against the door, waiting for her to talk next. Tenten started pacing across the room.

"You know, this is shocking and all, but I better get over it quickly." She stated, mostly to herself. "So I need to ask you for a favour." Hidan didn't move a face, just let out a small sigh.

"What?" He asked simply, not averting his gaze from her for a second.

"If I do stay, and I do help you guys, I want something from you." Hidan couldn't help but to crack a small smirk.

"Oh?" He said again, still smirking. Tenten stopped her pacing.

"I need you to wake three people up for me." Hidans smirk was still there.

"Oh." He said. "Is that all?" Tenten searched his face for any kind of irony, but found no trace.

"Yes. That would be 'all'. Would you do it for me?" Tenten asked, no hope in her voice, no emotion of any kind. Hidan shrugged.

"Is that the price you demand?" He asked simply, unconsciously touching his talisman. Tenten nodded.

"It is." Hidan reached out his hand to her.

"It is a deal then." Tenten grabbed it and shook it.

"Deal." Then she stopped for a second. "Do we tell your leader about this?" She asked, not quite knowing. Hidan shrugged.

"Nah, that would just be trouble. Besides, I have to give Jashin a chance to get a second impression of you. I'm taking you on as my new case." He smirked, letting go of her hand. Tenten frowned.

"Case?" Hidan shrugged.

"Well, I will naturally try to convert you. Hopefully, you will submit to the one and only true God, instead of those false one's you have now." He continued, as if speaking merely of the weather. Tenten smiled at him.

"But Hidaaan, I have no Gods." She said teasingly, moving up closer towards him. He was a bad guy, yes, but hell, if she was going to stay here for quite some time, _and_ train to be all girly, she'd need somewhere to get her frustration out. Hidan smirked at her.

"So that's why Jashin hated you. You know, there is only one thing worse than a heretic..." He started, putting his arms around her shoulders. Tenten blinked her eyes innocently.

"What?" She asked sweetly, starting to place butterfly kisses on Hidans chest. Hidan kissed her hair softly.

"People who don't give a damn. Like, who are neither hot or cold or happy or sad. Get it?" He asked, resting his chin on her head. She nodded slightly.

"I get it." He pulled away slightly from her.

"So, how about that shower then?" He asked, smirking like no tomorrow.

"Yeah... Let's go then..." Tenten said, smirking back.

--

"Un, I'm going to go cook now. See you later, yeah." Deidara said, starting to walk towards the door. He'd let his hair out for once, and pulled his long fringe away in a red clip by his ear. Sasori frowned.

"Why did you change your hair?" He inquired, sending Deidara a glance from his desk across the room, looking up from his book. Deidara froze. Sasori usually never spoke to him. To say the least, he was the quiet kind of person.

"I... I thought you might like it, un." He stated, not looking back. The room was quiet for a while, then Sasori snapped his book shut. Deidara could feel him moving up behind him, but he didn't turn around. Something was definitely up with Sasori. He snapped his eyes open, which he had unconsciously closed, and held his breath as he felt one of Sasoris hands brush over the hair that hung free over his back.

"I do like it..." Sasori said quietly. Deidara still didn't dare to turn around, eyes wide open still. "You have wonderful hair Hime..." He continued, still stroking it. Deidara felt like he was melting.

"Danna-Sama..." Then Deidara felt a hand travel down his arm towards his own hand, and finally entangling their fingers. Deidara could have sworn it wasn't Sasori behind him just now. Sasori never showed that he cared. Ever. Then he felt a soft kiss on his exposed neck.

"It's Itachis day to cook you know." He said, voice still quiet, sending shivers down Deidaras body. "Stay with me..." And Deidara didn't argue. He simply couldn't.

--

Neji was tiered of everything. Just tiered. Tenten was gone, be he was not allowed to go search for her. His favourite sparring-partner was missing, and everybody, yes, somehow every single soul in Konoha, seemed too damn busy to help him get his energy out. Of course, there was always the other option, hitting the fan-club down at the pub and picking one of them up, but no, he'd never done it before and wasn't about to start now. Damn. Stupid Tenten.

Neji decided to run. Well, he wasn't allowed to run anywhere, not far away anyways, so he decided on a few laps around Konoha. A few easily turned to many. In the end, he just walked home, hoping Hiashi was home now and that he could spar with him. He hated not being able to do anything. If possible, he felt more trapped than usual. Tenten was his freedom, and she had left him. And it was all his own fault.

--

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled out, quickly pushing Tenten away from him. The talisman around his neck was glowing white hot against his skin. "Tenten." He started, once his breath was back. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll show you to the shower, but after that I need to go do some rituals. And talk to my awesome Lord Jashin-Sama." Tenten stared at him at first, then just nodded. It was better not to ask at the moment, Hidan seemed very stressed. "Right, come on then." And they stepped out of the room, starting to walk through the tunnels again. To Tenten, everything looked the same. Then they suddenly stopped outside of a door. "Right, wait outside when you're done, the hallways are placed under a Jutsu. You won't be able to find your way. I'll come get you." Tenten nodded.

"Got it." Hidan nodded back at her, then left, and Tenten stepped into the bathroom. And she nearly shrieked at the sight in front of her.

"What the hell..." The person in front of her started, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Uh..." She started. "I'm... I'm sorry..." But the face in front of her started to smirk.

"No Hidan, hm?" He said, and Tenten could swear that his voice was full of... mischief?

"Uh, Jashin beeped him, should I leave?" She asked, unable to take her eyes from his. They were entrancing, deep pools of ink-black.

"If you wish..." He started, and Tenten felt that no, she did not wish to leave.

"Uh... No. I think I might stay, actually." He smirked and moved closer to her.

"So..." He started, eyes never leaving hers. "Still dirty then?" Tenten smirked back. Obviously, there would be several ways of getting her frustration out beside training. She trailed a finger down his chest.

"Oh yes..." She said, smiling seductively. "Very..."

In her own mind, she was screaming at herself. He was a murderer, all the Akatsuki were. And she was doing _this_? Well, she thought to herself again, stepping a little closer to him. Death was no bouandry any more, was it?


	5. A clouded chance

Itachi shrugged at her, still smirking.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He asked quietly, eyes burning into her own. She smirked back.

"Oh, I'm far beyond afraid. I'm terrified." He traced a pale finger along her jaw-line.

"Really? You have an odd way of showing it." He continued, letting his finger ghost her mouth. She shrugged a little.

"Fear is a challenge, and I never back down." She answered in an equally low voice, leaving her lips slightly parted. Itachi let his finger sweep along her lips, nearly entering them.

"Is that so." He whispered, leaning in over her. She felt her knees go weak.

"I... Yes." His smirk got wider.

"I didn't shower yet. Come." He turned away from her, still not letting his towel fall down. "If you dare." Tenten started to pull her sweater off, and Itachi turned around to throw her a glance. "You are not very feminine." He stated, as she pulled her t-shirt off. Tenten shrugged.

"Wish I could say the same." Itachi froze, and then opened the glass-door to the shower. Tenten grinned to herself. It was just too easy sometimes. Then she heard the water starting to run, and quickly pulled her hair out of her buns, letting it hang down her back. And so, the show was getting started...

---

Neji woke up early that morning, like all other mornings. He didn't sleep in. Ever. No Hyuugas did. The fact that he had slept at all that night surprised him. He gave a mental shrug. Staying awake would not bring Tenten back. Unfortunately.

He got out of his bed and quickly dressed, then went out of his room and into the long corridor towards the kitchen. Everything was quiet. Everything was always quiet at the Hyuuga mansion. Everything was always the same. But Neji was not. He had lost a friend, and was not allowed to go look for her. He cursed inwardly for the thousandth time. It wasn't right. None of all of this was. Why was she gone? Damn Akatsuki. And damned h-

"Neji?" He heard a soft voice behind him. He hadn't heard her come in; he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts. Off guard. Damn it.

"Yes?" He answered coolly, not turning around. Hinata. The chakra told him so, even if the voice sounded strangely different.

"Here." He turned his head slightly, and accepted the cup of tea from the hand stretched out towards him. Tea. How could people think of tea in a time like this?

"Thank you." He answered politely, taking a sip. Then he realized that if he thought of anything than his tea at the moment he would probably go insane. He relaxed a little, and felt calm sweep over him as the tea poured down his throat. Hinata had probably known about it. He often saw her drink tea when she was worried. He'd never understood why until now. "I needed it." He said with a slightly softer tone to his voice, sitting down by the table. But Hinata was quiet as ever.

---

Tenten stepped into the shower and closed the glass-door behind her. She had a fluffy, white towel wrapped around her, just big enough to cover her. Akatsuki had fluffy towels. Who'd have thought? Itachi looked at her, towel still around his waist. Tenten smiled at him.

"So?" She asked, moving up close to him. Itachi ran a hand through her hair.

"It's long." He said simply, closing the space between them. Tenten turned her face towards his.

"As is yours." She said, not moving. She couldn't if she'd even wanted to. It was like he'd jinxed her.

"Hm..." He hummed, reaching for something behind her, and very soon, pleasantly warm water started cascading over them. Tenten closed her eyes, enjoying every second of it. Then she opened her eyes again, and found him looking at her. Pitch black eyes. Beautiful. Terrifying. She really hadn't lied about that part.

He leaned in and kissed her, a few drops of water slipping in through their lips. He tasted so strange. Then, he was, so it suited him just fine. Tenten closed her eyes again. His eyes were too intense for her right now.

She felt him untie her wet towel, letting it fall to the floor. His kisses reminded her a lot of Hidans somehow, just as soft, and still, not quite the same. Perhaps all Akatsuki were badasses, but as far as she knew, they might as well be pussies in bed. At least they kissed like it. Hopeless men.

She felt his hands travel down her sides and back, up over her wet hair and down towards her back again. His hands were really smooth for being a killer machine. She'd expected them to be much rougher. Perhaps he used hand-cream? Now wouldn't that be a laugh. Why was she thinking of that in a situation like this anyways? _Oh yeah_, she thought. _He's touching me._

He moved her backwards, pinning her gently against the wall. She felt a second towel drop, and the flow of the water got weaker, though it was still there. Then he was there, skin to skin against her. She could feel his hard member pressed to her thigh, and opened her eyes to look up at him. He was smirking down at her, moving in even closer, kissing her neck, grazing his teeth against her skin. Did he know the effect he was having on her? She figured, him being who he was, that yes, probably so.

"Tenten..." He hummed against her neck. "I take back what I said earlier." Tenten ran a hand through his hair, nodding slightly to herself.

"So do I..." She breathed, feeling him move down towards her chest. She felt him smirk against her skin, but he said no more.

---

Neji decided on taking a walk. After all, the weather was beautiful, he had all the time in the world, and he needed to think a little. Okay, so he needed to think a lot. How would all of this end? Would Tenten come back, and when, and if she did, what would he say to her? He strongly doubted things would be the same again, he wasn't that naive. Things had started to crumble between them even before they left. He knew it was his own fault. One could not be best friends and fuck on missions and expect things to be the same afterwards. Though he had. Or at least wished that they would be. Were they still best friends? Were they even friends anymore?

He was getting a serious headache.

Neji looked up at the sky. He knew what he needed to do. Just be friends with her, if she'd have him. He loved her, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. Not anymore, if he ever had been. And it felt terrible, for reasons he'd rather not admit. Then his thoughts were broken by the sound of walking in front of him, or rather, towards him. His heart jumped a little, and he couldn't help but to hope for just a second, that perhaps it was Tenten coming home? But it wasn't. Instead it was...

"Kazekage-Sama?" Neji said, overtaken by surprise. The red-head in front of him nodded back at him.

"Neji-San." He said with his deep voice. "I have just received messages from my scouts, and they know not where she is yet. The Akatsuki HQ has been deserted, as we thought." And all of a sudden, Nejis chest felt a thousand times heavier. Stupid spark of hope...

"I see. Thank you Gaara-Sama." He said with a small bow. Gaara studied him for a few moments, before looking away.

"I will see to that she gets home. You need not worry Neji-san." Neji turned his gaze to the sky again. A perfect blue. The skies were mocking him. The world was mocking him. Stupid world.

"I never doubted that, Kazekage-Sama." He answered, voice low. Gaara turned his head to look at him again.

"You know, you can just call me Gaara." He said, trying not to sound strange. Neji looked at him, but Gaara continued speaking. "And I mean it. We will get her home. No matter the voodoo involved. After you all saving me, it's really the least I can do." He kept his eyes on Neji, who just sighed in response. Gaara shook his head at him. "You of all people should know that she will be fine." He took a step closer to the Hyuuga. Neji stared blankly in front of him.

"I know. It's not that." He looked up at the sky again. "It's personal." He stated simply, not offensively. Gaara nodded.

"I see." Gaara said, understanding far too well what Neji meant. Then he heard Neji sigh again, rubbing his temples.

"Walk with me please, uh, Gaara." Gaara looked at him. He looked just as broken as the Kazekage felt, though the signs were small. And it hurt him to see Neji like this.

"Do you remember when we had to go and save Shino?" Neji said finally, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. Gaara nodded, and Neji continued: "Well, you know how Kiba came to realize, well, you know." Gaara just nodded again. Why was Neji talking about this? "Well, I have done it all wrong." Neji said, glancing at the sky. Gaara was holding his breath unconsciously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, glancing at the trees around them. Neji shrugged slightly.

"Well... See, I've come to realize I'm not in love with Tenten anymore. I mean, I love her, but not in the same way anymore. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this. I'm sorry I just..." He stopped walking. "I'm sorry." Gaara stopped and looked at him.

"Don't be." He said in a voice that sounded strange to himself. "I've heard much stranger things. Believe it." Neji looked at him sadly. "You can talk to me." Neji just shrugged again.

"Well then. I need to talk to someone." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Tenten and I have been sleeping together for a couple of months, and I thought I was in love with her, but deep down inside I know I never was. I just needed an excuse to sleep with her. Though, as I said, I really do love her." Gaara looked strangely at him.

"You needed an excuse?" He asked before he could stop himself. Neji looked up at him, smiling even more sadly.

"Yes. So that I could prove to myself that I wasn't, well..." He looked away. "You know..." Neji got a bitter expression on his face. "Gay." Gaara gasped.

"Gay?" Neji looked up at him again.

"Yes. And I hurt Tenten because of it. I've been so selfish I can hardly believe it myself. I hurt her, what if she's staying away because of me? I think I'd kill myself." Neji started rubbing his temples frantically. "It's my entire fault. One of the few people I really care for." He stared down at the ground. "And now I'm telling you. Brilliant. I'm sorry..." Gaara just sighed and went over to Neji, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, really." Neji looked up at him.

"I guess nothing surprises you then." Neji muttered bitterly. Gaara shrugged.

"I've seen it before."

---

Tenten ran a brush through her long hair. Deidaras brush. A normal brush without any jutsu cast over it or hidden stiletto or senbon or anything. Just a brush. For some reason she could not quite explain Tenten found this fact very amusing.

She'd missed lunch because of Itachi, though really, it was a fact she didn't care too much about. Now it was soon dinner. She smirked to herself when she thought of how, hm, _fast_ time went around here. Then there came a knock on the door, someone opened it, and Deidaras head popped up from behind the door.

"Hn, Tenten-chan." He started. Tenten couldn't help but to notice a special glow about him. "Dinner's done." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"'Kay." She answered, getting up from her chair. Deidaras eyes widened as he saw her step properly into the light in the hallway out of her dimly lit room. She was wearing a blood-red Kimono with silver cranes and black sun feathers on it.

"Tenten-chan…" He started, but was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek from behind him.

"Tenten-chan! You look beautiful! Deidara-sempai, does this mean Tenten-chan is staying?!" Said blond gave Tenten a questioning look, and she nodded, smiling at him.

"I am."


End file.
